Most systems in use today provide a single video synopsis intended to act as a teaser and to entice viewers to watch. Frequently, dramatic (i.e. spoiler) moments are not included in the synopsis in order to not give away the plot line. As such the synopsis is only moderately useful to viewers resuming video playback and wishing to get “caught up.”